


A New Face In An Unexpected Place

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Riley/Sam Wilson, Post-Divorce, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Sam is called into the principal's office of his son's school.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Marvel Fans 4 BLM 2020





	A New Face In An Unexpected Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> A fic for betheflame. Thanks for bidding!

Sam leaned back in his seat, glancing around as he tried to determine why he had been called to the Principal’s office from work. The secretary from his son’s elementary school hadn’t given a reason when she called him. This was the first time he had been called to the principal’s office.

The door to the Principal’s office opened and Sam looked up to see a handsome man staring back at him. “Mr. Wilson?” Principal Rogers questioned and Sam stood up, ignoring the pounding in his chest. “Follow me,” Rogers said. His expression remained stoic, but Sam noticed a sense of intrigue in his eye.

Sam followed Principal Rogers into his office and took a seat across from him. Silence followed as the two took each other in.

“Mr. Wilson,” Principal Rogers began to speak.

“Call me Sam,” Sam blurted out, feeling a blush rising in his cheeks.

Rogers smiled slightly and nodded. “Sam,” Rogers continued, “I called you in today because Jack’s teacher is worried about him.” 

Sam’s brow furrowed with concern. “Is he in trouble?” 

Shaking his head, Rogers explained, “His grades have been fine, but he’s been picking arguments with the other kids and pulling away from his friends.” 

Sam frowned as he took in Rogers’ words. He had noticed that Jack had been spending a lot more time in his room recently, but he hadn’t known that it had extended to his behavior at school. “Is everything all right at home, Sam?” Rogers asked, pulling Sam from his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Sam replied, “Jack’s been having a hard time with my divorce.” He noticed that Rogers’ eyes seemed to light up slightly, but his expression otherwise remained professionally contemplative. “His father and I have been trying to help him through it, but it appears he’s been having a harder time than I thought.” 

Sam tried to remember if Riley had ever mentioned Jack having any problems during the times that he stayed over at his apartment. He couldn’t recall anything from their brief conversations, but he knew that he would have to step up his efforts to help Jack before the problem became worse. “I’ll talk to him,” Sam assured Rogers.

Rogers paused for a moment. “I also think we should have Jack meet with our guidance counselor. Maybe she can help him process everything and cope.” 

Sam nodded in agreement. “I just want what’s best for him.”

“We all do,” Rogers assured him as he grabbed a pad on his desk. After scribbling down a phone number, he ripped the sheet off and held it out to Sam. “Here is my cell phone number. Call if you need anything.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he took the paper from him. Perhaps he was imagining things, but he thought he detected a slight bit of suggestiveness in Rogers’ tone. He couldn’t deny that he was thrilled by the idea, it was the first time he had truly been attracted to anyone since Riley. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Sam said as he slowly stood up. “Thank you, Mr. Rogers.”

“Call me Steve,” Rogers replied, a smile gracing his lips. Sam felt his face flush as he turned around and left the office.

Once he arrived home, Sam left a message for Riley to inform him of his visit to the principal’s office. He grabbed a soda from the fridge as he prepared to talk to Jack. However, he found that his mind kept traveling back to Steve. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for a new relationship, but he couldn’t deny how he felt and the feeling that Steve might feel the same way. After all, Steve had given him his cell phone number when a stack of business cards clearly sat on his desk.

Glancing at his watch, he walked towards the neighborhood bus stop and waited for Jack to arrive home. A few moments later, he saw the bus pull up and stop in its usual place. He saw Jack scowling as he stepped off the bus. A couple of neighborhood kids got off after him, but Jack didn’t pay any attention to them as he made his way towards Sam.

“Hey kiddo,” Sam greeted Jack. “How was your day?”

Jack simply pushed past him and mumbled, “Fine.”

Sam followed him as they walked back to the house. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t want to,” Jack snapped back at him.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he tensed at Jack’s attitude. Clearing his throat, he called out, “Jackson Marvin Wilson.”

Jack stopped short at the use of his full name. “That was not a request, young man.” Sam disliked having to be the stern parent, but he knew that he would have to get over his reservations.

Jack trudged into the house, kicked off his shoes, and walked into the kitchen. Sam followed him and said, “Your principal called me today.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Jack spat back as he sat down at the kitchen table. He continued to scowl but seemed resigned to the conversation.

Sam nodded. “I know.” His voice softened. “He was worried about you…we both are.” Jack didn’t reply and Sam sat across from him at the table. “I know you’ve been having a hard time with the divorce and I know that we are long overdue for this conversation.”

Jack’s face fell at the mention of the divorce. Sam took a deep breath and assured, “I love your father and I always will. Sometimes things don’t always work out, but that doesn’t affect my love for you. You will always be my son and I love you more than anything else in the world.” Jack paused and his expression soon softened at Sam’s assurances.

“I love you too, Daddy,” Jack replied.

Sam smiled back at him. “I’m going to have you meet with the school guidance counselor once a week, as long as you need.” 

Jack begrudgingly replied, “Fine.”

“Great,” Sam said. His face broke into a smile. “How about we go to the zoo this weekend. Just like old times.”

Jack’s face lit up and he grinned for the first time in what felt like forever. “Yes!”

Sam couldn’t help being excited by his son’s enthusiasm. “We’ll go on Saturday then.”

Saturday came a few days later and Sam made the two of them a quick breakfast before they headed for the metro. It only took a couple of stops before they arrived at Woodley Park station. The two followed the crowd of people up the escalator and towards the nearest zoo entrance.

They started their day at the cheetah exhibit before walking past the zebras and antelope towards the zoo’s main attraction: the panda exhibit. The crowd was overwhelming as everyone was eager to see the zoo’s newest baby panda.

As Sam and Jack fought their way through the crowd, Sam heard a familiar voice call out his name. Sam looked around for where the voice was and heard the same voice say, “On your left.”

Sam turned to his left and saw Steve waving at him, a bright smile on his face. Sam’s heart fluttered as he smiled back at him. “I guess we had the same idea,” Steve quipped. He glanced around and added, “It’s a beautiful day for the zoo.”

“It is,” Sam replied, nodding in agreement. Jack turned around and said, “Hello, Mr. Rogers.”

“Hello, Jack,” Steve responded. “Having a good day with your Dad?”

Jack nodded and Steve turned to Sam. “How did the conversation go?”

Sam glanced at Jack, who was trying to make his way to the front of the crowd before turning back to Steve. “It went well,” Sam replied. “Thanks for calling me in.” Jack managed to make his way to the front of the crowd and pointed excitedly at the panda cub lying near its mother. Sam pushed through the crowd and snapped a picture on his phone.

Making his way back to Steve with Jack by his side, Sam asked, “Do you want to walk with us?” 

Steve’s eyes lit up at the question. “I’d like that.” He knelt down to Jack’s eye level. “May I join you two today?”

Jack hesitated, but slowly nodded. “I guess.”

Steve smiled back at him. “Thanks.”

The three made their way through the rest of the zoo, taking in the elephants, the lions, and all of the exhibits in between. Sam and Steve talked as Jack led them to the various exhibits and pointed out the animals that were hard to spot at first glance. Sam found that he felt at ease talking to Steve and enjoyed getting to know him outside of school.

They stopped for some lunch and ice cream before sitting down for a brief presentation of the seals and sea lions. Afterwards, they made their way back to the entrance where their day had started. Sam let Jack pick out a toy at the gift shop before they headed back to the metro.

“I had a great time today,” Steve said as they grabbed a couple of seats as they stepped inside the train. “Thanks for letting me tag along.”

“This was fun,” Sam said, nodding in agreement. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “We should do this again sometime.” Sam glanced at Jack, who was engrossed in playing with his stuffed panda. “Jack will be with his dad next weekend.”

Steve smiled back at him. “I’d like that. You still have my number, right?”

Sam nodded. “I’ll call you soon.” The train pulled into the next stop and Steve said goodbye to the two of them before stepping onto the platform. Sam waved to Steve as the doors closed and the train started moving. He glanced at Jack, who was still playing with his toy. Sam loved his son and he wanted what was best for him. However, for the first time in months, he was ready to move on and he was excited to see Steve again.


End file.
